Anywhere But Here
by dreamerth3
Summary: Yamazaki queria saber o porquê de tudo aquilo estar a acontecer...


**Notas:** Oiewwwwwww! Bom... o que tenho para dizer é muito simples e rapido! 

**Primeiro**, é uma fic slash, yaoi...o que lhe quiserem chamar. 

**Segundo**, acho que os personagens estão um bocadinho - só um bocadinho - OOC... mas não creio que esteja muito afastado do real. 

**Terceiro**, tem **SPOILERS **dos episódio 101 ao 105!

_Tudo o que estiver entre "..." são recordações... o/_

Então...ficaram havisados! Espero que gostem e uma boa leitura...

---

Yamazaki estava irritado. Quase a chegar ao ponto de perder a cabeça – como raramente acontecia. Alguma coisa bem problemática se andava a passar no Shinsengumi e ele não conseguia entender o que era. Porque é que Hijikata tinha sido suspenso ou despedido? Que regras tão graves ele quebrara para isso acontecer? Como é que Kondo tinha permitido isso acontecer? Eram tantas perguntas sem resposta, que ele mesmo ia ter que investigar.

Como geralmente era o espião do grupo, não pensou duas vezes em usar isso para se informar. Com cautela, sabendo bem dentro de si que não podia confiar em ninguém, foi dando inicio á sua investigação, que mesmo assim parecia incompleta. Descobriu os planos de Itou e os seus verdadeiros objectivos, mas ainda faltava o porquê de Hijikata ter quebrado regras de forma tão incomum.

Fazer aquela investigação tinha-lhe saído caro. Fora um pouco descuidado e agora corria para salvar a sua vida e informar o vice-capitão do que estava a acontecer no Shinsengumi…e também…

- Argh… - de onde tinha surgido aquela pessoa? Ele era um dos procurados… Kihetai Bansai…

Com a lamina espetada no seu peito, Yamazaki viu quase toda a sua vida passar-lhe á frente. Viu que não ia chegar até Hijikata e avisa-lo…que não ia ter a sua explicação dos porquês…

Ouviu os disparates que saiam da boca de Itou, sabendo que de alguma forma, os planos dele não iriam dar certo – pois conhecia todos com quem trabalhava. Ainda assim, enquanto se arrastava para continuar a andar, com o sangue a escorrer e a manchar o chão…ele so conseguia concentrar o seu pensamento no vice-capitão.

Será que ele estava bem?

Quantos maços de tabaco já ele tinha fumado?

Será que se sentia triste? Zangado?

Será que…iria voltar a vê-lo mais alguma vez? Sentia que isso…era cada vez mais difícil de acontecer.

_" – Yamazaki! Se não guardas já essa raquete, eu juro que te espanco com ela! – gritou Hijikata, sentindo de novo a pena bater-lhe na cabeça. Estava sentado na arvore que havia no jardim dos quartos. _

_ - Desculpe Fukutaichou. Prometo que não volta a acontecer. – desculpou-se o mais novo indo até ele para apanhar a pena. _

_ Estavam ambos na hora do almoço e para variar um pouco, Yamazaki tinha-se afastado um pouco para poder treinar com a sua raquete. Claro que não esperava que naquele dia, Hijikata estivesse ali. Isso deixou-o nervoso, e dai, ter tido o azar de duas vezes a pena ter-lhe escapado para cima do mais velho._

_ Baixou-se ao lado dele para apanhar a pena e antes de o fazer, sentiu Hijikata puxa-lo para cima de si. Tentou arranjar equilíbrio mas não conseguiu. _

_ - Então, bebeste de mais ao almoço, Yamazaki? – viu-o sorrir e ficou um pouco confuso. Estava praticamente sentado no colo do mais velho… E para ajudar, sentia agora o seu coração sair-lhe pela boca. _

_ - F-foi o Fukutaichou que me puxou. – disse num refilo tímido e pouco firme. Hijikata sorriu. _

_ - Eu? Eu não fiz nada. Tu é que atiraste para o meu colo. – tornou o mais velho, mostrando-lhe um sorriso sério mas de provocação. _

_ - N-não. Eu não – e antes de poder continuar com a sua frase, Hijikata puxou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o. _

_ Foi preciso alguns segundos para ele poder entender o que se tinha acabado de passar. Muito constrangido, mas cheio de vontade, ele permitiu a Hijikata continuar com o beijo. _

_ Estava descaradamente a mostrar-lhe que gostava dele e por um lado isso assustava-o. Aquilo era realidade ou um sonho? O gosto da boca dele era tão estranho…uma mistura de tabaco com mayonaise…que o fazia não querer parar de o beijar. _

_ Sentia-se tão feliz como envergonhado. Olhar para o vice-capitão depois do beijo foi um presente para o mais velho, que ainda lhe sorriu como um pequeno demónio…" _

Será que poderia voltar a ter esse momento sentimental com Hijikata? Descobrir o que se estava a passar entre os dois?

Queria chorar…

- Eu mudei de ideias… - disse Bansai após quase o matar de susto com a espada perto do seu rosto cansado – A tua música, quero ouvi-la por um pouco mais de tempo. Vive, e eu ficarei a olhar em frente, á espera do dia em que chegue a continuação…

Aquelas palavras, mesmo que vindas de um inimigo, foram o que realmente lhe deram a força que faltava para continuar a lutar para sobreviver. De alguma forma milagrosa, ele ia conseguir continuar vivo e procurar por Hijikata.

*

Conseguindo realmente ficar vivo e bem, com uma rápida assistência do Shinsengumi e alguns médicos, Yamazaki permanecia deitado na cama do seu quarto. Não sabia ao certo o tempo que tivera inconsciente, mas parecia que tinha passado imenso tempo. As suas últimas memórias ainda eram bem presentes na sua cabeça, sentindo-se até assustado com isso.

Será que já estava tudo resolvido? Será que tudo tinha voltado ao normal? Mais perguntas ás quais queria uma urgente resposta.

- Fukutaichou… - chamou baixinho, enquanto se levantava da cama. Sentia ainda algumas dores, mas não ia ceder-lhes. Queria saber o que estava a acontecer lá fora e como estavam as coisas.

Caminhou até á porta do seu aposento e colocou a sua mão para abrir – mas esta abriu-se sem que ele movesse um músculo sequer. Olhou para a frente e ficou a encarar Hijikata, que lhe dava aquele olhar sério dele.

Sentiu o seu coração disparar e quase caiu para trás. Não era uma ilusão. Ele realmente estava ali…

- Fukutaichou… - tornou a dizer, ainda olhando para o mais velho, que continuava a olha-lo.

- Sim, Yamazaki?

- … - por mais que quisesse falar algo, o mais novo não conseguiu faze-lo. Deu um passo em frente e abraçou Hijikata de uma forma apertada – mesmo que lhe doesse.

- … - Hijikata também não disse nada. Sorriu com um bonito sorriso e devolveu-lhe o abraço com o cuidado de não o apertar com força de mais. – vamos entrar e conversar com calma. Ainda estas ferido…

- Eu estou bem. Isto é – o mais velho interrompeu-o enquanto o empurrava devagar para dentro do quarto.

- Isso é um ferimento que quase te matou e que precisa de um bom tempo para sarar e para ficar bom. – disse Hijikata – Por isso vais voltar a deitar-te para melhorares. – mesmo com aquelas palavras do vice-capitão, Yamazaki tornou a aperta-lo com força. Não queria larga-lo…

- Não vá embora… - pediu sem o olhar.

- eu não vou a lado nenhum. Ficarei aqui ao teu lado até que adormeças. – tornou Hijikata fazendo o mais novo olhar para ele. – Prometo.

-Ok… - e calmamente Yamazaki sorriu – Se quebrar a sua promessa terá que cometer Seppuku ^-^ - com aquilo, o mais velho riu-se. Ele tinha toda a razão, mas também, Hijikata não fazia tensões de o deixar.

- Combinado. – disse-lhe.

Obedecendo ao pedido do vice-capitão, Yamazaki tornou a deitar-se na cama do seu quarto. Viu o mais velho ir fechar a porta e voltar para o seu lado, sentando-se ali. Não queria dormir, com medo que ao acordar ele não estivesse mais ao seu lado.

- Queria que me desculpasses Yamazaki. – disse Hijikata após um curto silêncio.

- Pelo quê?

- Por… - suavemente com a mão, Hijikata colocou a sua mão por entre a Yukata branca do mais novo, tocando no curativo que ele tinha ainda ali manchado do sangue. Ouviu-o dar um pequeno gemido e tirou a mão com medo do estar a magoar.

- Fukutaichou… eu confesso que estou curioso para entender o que se passou. Porém, eu conheço-o, e sei que nunca faria nada para prejudicar o Shinsengumi. Que somente um grande motivo o faria quebrar as suas próprias regras. Não se desculpe por algo que não podia evitar. O importante para mim agora…é que está aqui…que está de volta.

As palavras do mais novo acalmaram o seu coração e ele não conseguia ficar indiferente a tal sentimento. Era forte de mais para o negar e não se preocupar.

- Obrigado… - disse-lhe somente.

Baixou o seu rosto até ao dele e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Deitou a cabeça ao lado da dele e segurou-lhe a mão.

Yamazaki sorriu e fechou os olhos. De certo que iam ter tempo para falarem. Por agora, ia apenas aproveitar o momento ao lado dele. Adormeceu pouco depois, com um sorriso nos lábios…

**Owari***

Oh God...não posto aqui nada faz um bom tempo... mas pronto. Aqui uma Mini fic para encher a categoria de Gintama, com um paring que eu gosto! o/


End file.
